


Mine

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [15]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Genre: Alderaan, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: Urtel is confronted by Wenia. It doesn't go so well for him.





	

Urtel felt the Sith behind him die painfully, screaming silently as the Jedi Master’s lightsaber sliced his head off.

He ducked under a swing and kicked out.

The Jedi fumbled his lightsaber.

_Good._

Urtel plunged his lightsaber into Jedi’s heart and shot lightning at the other, already moving away from the Master.

_Parry, stab, block, turn and jab and duck and-_

The younger Jedi mis-stepped in the dance and Urtel pressed his advantage, lightsaber flashing in a fury of red arcs.

The Jedi couldn’t keep up. His training failed him.

Urtel spun his lightsaber and decapitated him.

Just like what the Jedi Master had done to his Sith.

The Master shot at him, leaping across the room and then flashes of red and blue and purple-

_Left, right, parry, duck, riposte, lunge and catch his arm-_

_Watch the saber-_

Urtel backed away, breathing hard. The Jedi wasn’t even sweating.

_Very well._

He flicked the other half of his lightsaber on, a second blade erupting from the other end. He charged the Jedi, sliding onto his knees and lightning cracking from his lightsaber as it met the Jedi’s.

The Jedi kept up with the barrage of attacks, slowly backing up into the wall.

Sweat beaded his nose.

_I have you. You’ll be mine._

A familiar presence entered the room.

_Lord Zana._

Urtel forced even more lightning into his lightsaber, and the Jedi wavered.

With a slice he cut the Jedi’s lightsaber in half. The man slumped back, terror in his eyes. He wasn’t a threat anymore.

“Lord Zana. I had hoped you would have came for me.” Urtel watched her move, how her skirts hung from her hips, how her robes were heavy for the cold but couldn’t deny her curves, how her loose strands of hair swayed, waving at him to grip them in his fingers-

She had to come for him.

Or he would come for her again, she was a Lord, she could get him off Sith guard duty, and he would find a way to control her. She knew he would come for her.

So she’d instead come to him.

_You were easier to break than I had thought._

Lord Zana slowly descended the stairs, the toes of purple boots teasing him as they disappeared and reappeared under her skirts.

Her companion, the pirate, followed her.

Urtel frowned. He’d have to go, he was attached to Lord Zana. And Urtel did not share his playthings.

Lord Zana stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“Come here.” Urtel beckoned for her.

Something sparked in her eye.

_Obey._

He summoned more lightning.

Lord Zana’s eyes flashed purple, and he found himself thrown across the room, the Force humming with her might.

He fought against her hold and threw lightning at her.

_You will pay. I will not leave you until I know you are mine._

Lord Zana caught his lightning in the chest. She didn’t flinch, no, a purple glow shot up her arms and the hairs stood up on the back of his neck.

A thick bolt of lightning arced from her to him.

Urtel barely knocked it away with his lightsaber.

She reached out with her hand, and-

And-

He screamed. She was doing something to his mind, crushing his thoughts, no, no, not Master Skotia again, no, he was sorry, so sorry for spilling oil while polishing his cybernetics, he was so sorry, he would never be weak again, he’d be the strong one, make the weak ones work for him so he couldn’t be punished-

Urtel opened his eyes to see Lord Zana suddenly very close to him. He clawed at her wounded shoulder. He could force her to obey him. She was a slave, still a slave trying to be Sith.

“Ah!” she backed away, hugging her arm.

Urtel stood, shaking the last of the buried memories away. “Come to me, Slave. Come to your master.”

She face twisted with contempt. “I am not a slave,” she bellowed. Lightning crackled around her, flicking off her body in little blinding flashes, and the purple light grew.

He charged her, she didn’t have time to draw her lightsaber, it would be a fast slash across her chest, probably ruining a plump breast, but she had to know he was in control, and if that was the price…

His lightsaber sparked as it crashed down on her.

_No._

Lord Zana had her arms thrown out, a Force shield stopping his attack.

Urtel flipped the lightsaber around and tried to stab her in the belly.

The shield stopped it.

_How? You must have a holocron. Where?_

He studied her, but no, there was no holocron that he could see.

_Alright. I will figure out your shielding later. Your pirate has to go anyway._

Urtel whirled and advanced towards the pirate, feeding lightning into his lightsaber.

The pirate drew his pistols and started firing at him.

He sent the bolts back to where they came from.

The pirate started to back up and turn, keeping his back to the middle of the room.

_So you have been taught strategy._

Urtel waited for a shot to come at the right angle, and he jabbed at it. The pirate couldn’t dodge in time.

“AH!” He dropped to a knee. And kept firing. The pirate holstered one pistol and yanked another from a boot, this one small and boxy and it let off an odd whistling noise-

The Force told him to move.

Urtel twisted sideways and the flare shot past him, exploding on the far wall. He knocked another one of the pistol bolts into the pirate’s already wounded leg.

“NO!” Lord Zana held out a hand, and Urtel slid a few steps back.

_You are weakening._

He felt her gather the Force about her.

“Slave,” he taunted.

Her arms snapped out to her sides, and Urtel felt the Force shift.

Lord Zana was surrounded by lightning, it was barely contained in her. She raised her arms, eyes burning with a purple glow; and her body slowly was lifted off the ground.

The lightning exploded from her and rained down at him.

Urtel felt his body go numb, his eyes were going to explode-

His limbs-

Tingling-

He was screaming-

Something hot and liquid was burning in his mouth-

Pain, worse than anything Skotia had ever done-

Silence.

He spat out the blood in his mouth.

And part of his tongue.

Gray skirts swirled into his vision.

He couldn’t hear.

A soft hand raised his chin.

And Urtel stared into Lord Zana’s eyes.

_I am sorry, so so sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry, I was weak and wrong, I’m-_


End file.
